


The Vacation

by brinshannara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinshannara/pseuds/brinshannara
Summary: Alex and Maggie go on vacation together.





	The Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Not set in our current Supergirl timeline. Sanvers are still together, the wedding is still on, but perhaps set for a little later in the year.

“Come on, Danvers!” Maggie shouted as she skied over to the start of the trail.

Alex took a deep breath. She wasn’t exactly a stranger to skiing, but she would have been much more comfortable had they decided to go to a tropical resort for their first real vacation together, rather than to some place where it was hovering around freezing and snowing. But, it had been what Maggie had wanted and all Alex wanted was a couple of quiet days with Maggie, so that was how Alex found herself standing there, on a pair of skis, looking somewhat apprehensively at the steep, narrow slope they were about to ski down.

“Isn’t it gorgeous?” Maggie asked. She planted her poles firmly in the snow on either side of her and put her gloves over each handle before reaching into her inside coat pocket to pull out her phone. “Move to your left a little bit. And raise your goggles!”

She rolled her eyes, before moving the goggles up to her forehead, then sidestepped a bit to her left.

Maggie brought up the phone and smiled. “Gorgeous. And the view’s pretty good too.”

Just as Alex started to smile, she heard the click. She watched as Maggie examined the photo and maneuvered herself to stand next to her fiancée to take a look at the shot.

“That turned out great,” she said, holding it out to show Alex.

She had to admit that it was a pretty good shot, both of herself and the gorgeous, mountainous backdrop. “Not bad,” she smiled and brought her goggles back down over her eyes.

Maggie tucked the phone back into her jacket before zipping it back up and pulling her gloves back on. She pulled her goggles back down over her eyes. “Race ya?”

Alex laughed. “Maggie! No, come on, that’s just… silly.”

“What’s the matter, Danvers?” She smirked. “Chicken?”

Alex scoffed. “N-no,” she stammered, “I just… don’t want to end up, like, breaking a leg or something.”

“Uh huh,” Maggie responded, not buying it. “I think it’s really that you don’t think you can beat me,” she said. “And, you know, I can’t blame you for thinking that, because it’s true.”

She narrowed her eyes behind her goggles. “Maggie…”

“No, you know what? It’s fine. Let’s just leisurely ski down the hill, like a couple of old ladies.”

“Maggie!” she laughed.

“Gotta be careful, right? Don’t want to break a hip.”

She rolled her eyes and sighed, heavily. Logic dictated that, since she hadn’t skied for quite a while, she ease her way back into things. And yet…

“Did you want to say something?” Maggie grinned.

And yet, the competitive fire inside her had flared up. She knew she was playing directly into Maggie’s hands. But she didn’t care. “Yeah. Last one down’s a rotten egg,” she said and, without waiting for Maggie, she pushed off and started down the slope.

“HEY!” she heard Maggie exclaim from behind her.

She grinned and focused on the hill in front of her. Alex bent her knees and crouched down, feeling herself accelerate. The wind was cold against her face and she regretted not having pulled her neck warmer up higher. Still, there wasn’t time to think about the minor discomforts. There was a race to win, after all. So she ignored the protests from her thighs as she carved through the densely-packed snow towards the far right of the trail, to gain a bit of an advantage as she followed the sharp right-hand turn on the trail, hoping to remain on the inside of the curve.

She realized her error when she saw the next turn coming up and it was on the other side of the slope. She’d lost a bit of speed and a lot of distance by trying to maximize her efficiency for the first turn. She cursed at herself and pressed her skis firmly into the snow, changing her trajectory, hoping to come straight across the width of the slope to get into the inside of the left turn. Turning so hard twice in such a short amount of time had reduced her speed a fair amount, Alex guessed, so she tried to propel herself to the other side of the run with her poles, while mostly remaining in a crouched, racing position.

About 20 feet in front of her, she saw Maggie come careening down the mountain, effortlessly making the turn and, infuriatingly, _waving_ as she went by. “See ya at the chairlift, Danvers!” she called out.

Alex narrowed her eyes and focused, changing her angle of descent once again, aiming down the hill more than towards the left-most portion of the forthcoming turn. Gravity did its job and Alex could feel herself gaining speed as she moved along the middle of the turn. She could see Maggie ahead of her, positioned in a racing crouch. Alex thought about things rationally as she stopped pushing herself along with her poles and lowered herself into a tighter tuck. She was taller than Maggie, which meant that Maggie could get a better crouch and be more aerodynamic than she could be. But, she reasoned, she was heavier than Maggie, although not by terribly much. Still, that might be enough, if she could stop making stupid decisions.

Coming out of the turn, she could see that the slope flattened out a bit, plateauing for a hundred feet or so, before they’d get to the second half of the slope. If Alex could catch up to Maggie here, she’d have a reasonable chance of beating her to the bottom. She leaned forward on her skis, kept them aimed right down the slope and concentrated on holding her position.

By the time she came off the plateau and on to the second portion of the trail, she’d nearly caught up with Maggie, though her muscles were burning and were threatening to give out on her. She continued down the slope, putting the ache in her legs out of her mind. The hill was fairly straight, though she noted some moguls ahead. She exhaled and mentally prepared herself, taking a moment to plan out her line of descent through the obstacles.

Maggie got to the moguls first and, to Alex’s eye, seemed completely comfortable in skiing through them. Where had a girl from Blue Springs, Nebraska, learned to ski so well? She took a deep breath and focused on her planned route, nearly surprising herself as her knees automatically bent and extended while she skied. Her legs were absolutely on fire afterwards but she still tucked herself back into a crouch and aimed herself toward the chairlift lineup, forcing herself to push through the loud complaints of her thigh muscles.

She’d made up time through the moguls and she was gaining on Maggie. Her little bit of extra weight was drawing her closer and closer to Maggie. All she needed, as they rapidly approached the line, was for Maggie to be distracted, just for a second. Inspiration hit.

“Maggie, look, over on the right, it’s a moose!”

“What? Really?” Maggie turned her head and came out of her crouch to crane her neck towards the wooded area.

Alex seized her opportunity as her fiancée slowed down, and pressed on, fighting through the pain and fatigue. She was going to win, dammit, because she was Alex Danvers and that’s what she _did_.

“I don’t see any — oh, you are going _down_ , Danvers!” she cried, returning to racing position just as Alex passed her by.

She smiled to herself and concentrated, willing herself to ignore the buildup of lactic acid throughout her legs, forcing herself to get just a bit further. She finally arrived at the entrance to the line for the lift and, feeling victorious, skidded to a stop, throwing up snow in her wake.

Maggie arrived seconds later, performing the same move, coating Alex in a fine mist of snow.

“That,” she said, “was cheating.”

Still winded from the race, Alex grinned. “No one said you had to stand up and look over.” She pulled her goggles up and brushed the snow off her jacket.

“You owe me a flash grenade for that trick.”

Alex snorted. “Not a chance.”

“Then you at least owe me a rematch.”

She blew out a breath. “Honestly, I’ll be lucky to survive a bunny hill after that. My legs are on fire,” she admitted.

“Serves you right, cheater,” Maggie teased, moving past her into the mostly-empty line.

“Hmph,” Alex responded as they made their way to the chairlift. Her muscles were definitely going to make her pay for overdoing it. She finally caught up to Maggie in the line and they got seated on the quad chair all by themselves. Alex groaned in relief as she sat down and again when they’d pulled the bar down and placed her skis on the foot rests.

“Oh my God, it feels so good to sit down.”

Maggie laughed. “Poor little old lady Danvers.”

“Hey, first of all, you’re older than me and, second of all, I beat you,” Alex argued, good-naturedly.

“First of all,” Maggie retorted, “it’s by eight months. Second of all, you cheated.” She paused. “Actually, you cheated twice — what was up with that start?”

She shrugged. “I thought you wanted to race.”

“I wanted a _fair_ race!”

“Well, you should have specified that, then,” Alex grinned as she leaned back on the lift and shut her eyes. “I don’t want to move, ever again,” she said, contentedly.

“Danvers, you do realize that we’re going to have to ski back down the mountain, right?”

Eyes still closed, she nodded.

“And that, generally speaking, skiing down a mountain requires movement?”

Another nod.

“So you’re aware that you’ll have to move in about three minutes or so when the lift gets to the top of the hill?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex said.

It was nice, she decided. Just sitting there on the chair, Maggie on her right, the gorgeous Canadian Rockies all around her, a light snow falling. It wasn’t even that cold.

“You were right,” she said, opening her eyes and looking over at Maggie.

“About?”

“Coming here. It’s lovely.”

Maggie smiled and looked ahead of them. “Next time, we’ll go surfing in Tahiti or something, all right?”

“Oh, I can’t wait to kick your ass at surfing, too,” Alex giggled.

“Now, now,” she said, “I have many skills.”

Alex tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brow. “I thought that was Xena?”

“Are you saying I _don’t_ have many skills?”

She considered for a moment and she felt a slight blush on her cheeks, as she thought about some of Maggie’s skills. “You are _extremely_ talented.”

“Thanks, Danvers, you know me well,” she joked. “I’m looking forward to an exchange of our skills this evening.”

“Are you?” Alex asked, butterflies stirring in her stomach.

“Mmm hmm,” she hummed.

“Well, then, I can’t wait.”

A few moments later, they lifted the safety bar. They let the chair carry them a few more yards before they stood up at the designated spot and skied off to the next slope.

  
***

They spent the next couple of hours on the hill, mostly going down easier trails. Alex’s thighs complained each and every time, but it was worth it, to see the joy Maggie exuded. Still, she was incredibly thankful when they made their way back to their room.

Alex opened the door to the room and kicked off her boots and went straight for the couch, still in her ski clothes. She collapsed on on her stomach, taking up the entire sofa. “Mmph,” she said, muffled by a pillow.

Maggie laughed. “Tired, babe?”

Alex just nodded. She turned her head to the left and cracked an eyelid. “How are you not?”

Maggie shrugged as she removed her purple ski jacket. “Maybe I’m just in better shape?”

She snorted. “If I weren’t completely exhausted, I’d argue that.”

“Aw, poor old lady Danvers,” she said, pulling off her ski pants. “Did we wear you out?”

“That name isn’t sticking,” Alex warned her.

Maggie smiled brilliantly at her. “Wait ‘till I tell Kara.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“And Winn.”

“Maggie.”

“J’onn.”

“Maggie!”

“I won’t even have to tell J’onn, he’ll just read my mind.”

“Maggie!!”

“Vasquez.”

“Ugh!” Alex buried her head in the pillow again. The next thing she knew, Maggie was bending her knees and sitting down on that half of the couch, letting Alex’s legs rest on her lap.

“Of course,” Maggie said, picking up one of Alex’s feet and starting to rub it gently, “I could be convinced not to.”

Alex shifted her head to the side again. “No flash grenades! We’ve been over this!”

Maggie rolled her eyes and continued to rub at Alex’s right foot. “Fine. But, you know, a similar item might get me to stay silent.”

Alex frowned. “You’re _not_ getting my gun.”

“But it’s such a nice gun!”

“That’s why you’re not getting it!” She scoffed. “You didn’t even _go_ to Slaver’s Moon!”

“Yeah, because you were busy breaking up with me,” she retorted, pulling off Alex’s thick sock and continuing to rub her foot, gently.

“Margaret Ellen Sawyer, you cannot keep using that as blackmail,” she muttered.

“No, see, _that_ would be a guilt trip. The _blackmail_ is the telling people about your new nickname, _unless_ you give me your gun.” Maggie corrected her, mildly. “Or a flash grenade.”

Alex laughed. “You’re such a nerd,” she said, her voice filled with fondness.

“Good thing you love nerds, then.”

“I love one nerd.”

Maggie set Alex’s foot down and picked up the other one, discarding its sock. “Funny how that works, I love one nerd in particular, too.”

“That feels amazing, by the way,” Alex said, happily. “Thank you.”

“Sure thing, Danvers,” she replied, working Alex’s foot with her strong hands. “So, your call. Flash grenade or the gun.”

She snorted. “How about a bottle of scotch, a new bonsai and all the tiramisù you can eat for a month?”

“No way. Flash grenade or the gun.”

Alex turned over and sat up. She looked at Maggie. “My gun? Really? Come on! Is there really absolutely nothing else?”

Maggie considered for a moment. “Well,” she said, “there is one more thing.”

“Anything,” Alex promised, scooting down the couch a bit more and taking Maggie’s hand in both of hers. “Anything,” she repeated.

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Okay,” Maggie said. “Band.”

Alex’s face fell and she dropped Maggie’s hand. “What?!”

“That’s what I want. I want a band for our wedding.”

“You…” Alex took a deep breath and glared at her fiancée. “You did that on purpose.”

She smiled. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Okay, definitely. And it worked. I want a flash grenade and your gun, too, but this… this is something I’ll settle for.”

Alex turned and faced the rest of the room, sitting back hard against the couch cushions. She blew out a breath. “Fine,” she agreed.

“Yes!” Maggie pumped her fist.

Alex stuck her tongue out at Maggie and stood up, pulling off her ski jacket and ski pants before hanging them up. As she did, she allowed herself a small smile, being sure to keep it hidden from her fiancée. She loved to win, but she loved Maggie being happy even more than her love of victory. So if she could have things occur in such a way that Maggie could think she’d gotten the better of her… Alex took a quick peek at Maggie, who was smiling hugely while typing on her phone, no doubt booking her top-choice band. If she could let Maggie get her way without seeming to give it up willingly, so that Maggie would also get the enjoyment of “beating” her? It was a small price to pay for so much delight.

“Booked, deposit put down. Want me to cancel the DJ, babe?” Maggie asked, eagerly.

Alex put on a dour look again before turning around. “You’ve been dying to cancel the DJ, haven’t you?”

Maggie grinned.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Fine. Go ahead.”

Maggie enthusiastically dialed the number for the DJ and explained that their services wouldn’t be required and they’d like their deposit back, since it was still outside the non-refundable window.

“Done!” she said after she’d hung up.

Alex, meanwhile, was standing by the window, arms crossed, smiling to herself.

“Danvers?”

“Hm?”

“Why don’t you drop the act and come over here and kiss me senseless?”

Alex frowned. She turned to look at Maggie. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I know you, Alex,” she smiled. “And I know that you orchestrated all that just now.”

She blinked. “What? No! I, you know, would, uh, I mean…” She sighed and uncrossed her arms. Her shoulders slumped, she made her way back to the couch. “What gave it away?”

“Saw your reflection in the window,” Maggie said, pulling Alex close. “You couldn’t just say ‘hey Maggie, yes, let’s get a band, because I know that’ll make you happy?’”

Alex laughed, snuggling into the embrace. “You wouldn’t have enjoyed it half as much if I’d just let you win.”

Maggie nodded. “I suppose that’s true enough.” She pulled back from Alex a bit and kissed her gently. “So is this a bad time to tell you that I let you win our race today?”

She laughed. “You most certainly did not.”

Maggie made a face. “Okay, no. I didn’t. But you still cheated. Twice.”

“So I did,” Alex admitted. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

“Oh, I’m sure I can think of a few things…”

Alex gently kissed Maggie, who then deepened the kiss. “Yeah,” Alex said, pulling away. “For instance, I believe we were going to have an exchange of skills?”

“I _do_ have many skills,” Maggie teased. “Gonna let me demonstrate?”

“Uh, yes. Definitely, yes,” Alex laughed.

“Then shut up and kiss me, Danvers.”

So she did.


End file.
